This invention relates to a collapsible table, particularly to one capable to spread and collapse with convenience, and quite stable for use in case of spreading out.
A known convention collapsible table shown in FIG. 8 includes a feet unit 21 collapsible and having four feet 22 of the same length, an upper base 23 combined respectively with an upper end of each foot 22, a bottom cover 24 fitted around the bottom of each foot 22 to contact the ground. A slidable sleeve 25 is fitted movably around each foot 22, two pairs of spreading members 26 consist of a spreading rod 261 respectively and pivotally connected between one slidable sleeve 25 and upper ends of two opposite feet 22 and a connect rod 262 connected between the two opposite slidable sleeve 25. Further, two horizontal upper rods 27 are provided respectively between the upper ends of two pars of feet 22, and a hook 231 is fixed on the upper base 23. Further, a table board 28 consisting of a plurality of narrow boards 281 is provided to be placed on the two upper rods 27 with holes 282 provided on an outermost narrow board 281 engaging the hooks 231 to stabilize the table board on the feet unit 21.
In case that the conventional collapsible table is to be used, the slidable sleeves 25 on the feet 22 are moved with the spreading members 26 spreading from a collapsed condition to a spread condition, with the horizontal rods 27 becoming horizontal between the two upper bases 23, with the table board 28 placed stably on the feet unit 21 by means of the hooks 231 engaging the holes 282. Then the collapsible table is spread completely for use. If the spread table is to be collapsed, first the table board is removed from the feet unit 21, and then pull up one end of the horizontal rods 27 to force it vertically located beside one of the feet 22, and then the connect rods 262 is rotated with the spreading rods 261 as a fulcrum, so the slidable sleeves 25 gradually moving down along the feet 22 until the slidable sleeves 25 reach the bottom cover 24 in the collapsed condition.
Although the conventional collapsible table can be collapsed to become a small capacity for a user to easily carry out for use, it has the following disadvantages.
1. Spreading width of the feet unit have to be slowly adjusted for engaging the holes and the holes for placing the table board on the feet unit, extremely inconvenient for handling for too many points for engaging and for lack of stopping means of the slidable sleeves.
2. The feet unit is liable to sway, swing or be collided by something before it is spread stably for placing the table board for lack of stopping means of the slidable sleeves.
3. The dimensions of the table board is limited, impossible to supply a larger space for use, because the feet are spread and collapsed by means of the spreading members having their length restricted and moving height of the slidable sleeves also restricted.
4. Its structure is limited by the height of the feet, so its spread dimensions are not large. Subsequently, when any edge of the table board receives too large shock, its center of gravity may be unstable, and if worse, the table may fall down.
The main objective of the invention is to offer a collapsible table mainly including a feet unit consisting of two horizontal rods and four feet respectively having an upper end pivotally connected to one of the two ends of each horizontal rod, spreading members respectively pivotally provided between two feet, each spreading member having plural connect strips pivotally connected with each other. Each foot is possible to be swing up to become parallel to the horizontal rod, having a slidable sleeve fitted movably around and a position limit ring fixed around between the slidable sleeve and the upper end. Further, a guide rod is pivotally connected between each slidable sleeve and the horizontal rod. The spreading members move the slidable sleeves upward along each foot, which is then spread down to become vertical to the horizontal rod, with the slidable sleeves stopped by the position limit rings. Then the collapsible table in the invention is spread out fully for use, with a table board placed on the feet unit, needing no more adjustment.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a collapsible table, in which each position limit ring has a projecting member, and each slidable sleeve has an engage member to engage the projecting member in case of spreading the feet unit, keeping stably the feet unit by means of engagement of the projecting member and the engage member, without possibility of collapsing randomly or falling down.